New Friends, Old Problems
| image =File:Rdr_friends_problems.jpg | imagewidth =300 | start =MacFarlane's Ranch | end =MacFarlane's Ranch | prereqs =Completing Exodus in America | giver =Bonnie MacFarlane | location =New Austin | rewards =+150 Fame and +50 Honor | previous =John Marston mission strand: "Exodus in America" | next =Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: "Obstacles in Our Path" and Stranger side-mission: "Flowers for a Lady" }} is the second mission of . In this mission, the player is introduced for the first time to shooting and the Dead-Eye Targeting system. Story John Marston wakes up after being shot by Bill Williamson at Fort Mercer. He has been taken by Bonnie MacFarlane and her father Drew to their ranch, after paying the Doctor in Armadillo to remove the bullet. The player wakes up in a shack, on a bed with a bandaged wound at his belly. Bonnie MacFarlane, the daughter of the owner of the ranch comes in. She asks what he was doing at Fort Mercer. John replies that he wanted to give an old friend a chance. Bonnie is surprised that he knows such a dangerous bandit. Bonnie also tells that she paid a doctor to get out the bullet, and that it cost 15 dollars. She says that John could help pay off the doctor's bill by helping her patrol the ranch. After a while, Bonnie gives him a horse to ride with and shows John around the ranch and the neighborhood around it. After showing him around, Bonnie takes John to her house. He takes a rest in a chair. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Tour the ranch with Bonnie *Patrol the ranch perimeter with Bonnie *Kill rabbits in the garden and coyotes in the corrals *Hitch his horse to a hitching post Mission Details Follow Bonnie through the group of buildings to the horses. Once mounted, follow her around the ranch. After resting, following Bonnie around the exterior of the property. When instructed, shoot at the rabbits. After that is finished, continue to follow Bonnie. Arriving at the chicken coops, shoot and kill the Coyotes. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or abandons Bonnie *Attacks or kills his or Bonnie's horse *Breaks the law *Kills a dog *Commits vandalism *Assaults or kills townsfolk *Dies New Game Elements Introduced *Shooting a gun *Dead-Eye Targeting Level 1 *Hitching a horse Mission Complete Unlockables *Repeater Carbine *Dead-Eye Targeting Level 1 *MacFarlane's Ranch Safehouse *MacFarlane's Ranch Nightwatch job *"Flowers for a Lady" Stranger side-mission *Hideouts: :Tumbleweed :Twin Rocks :Solomon's Folly (PS3 only) Glitch After completing the mission, choosing to do a Nightwatch job instead of saving, will hinder you from getting the Gentleman's Attire outfit. This could possibly be due to the fact that, by completing a Nightwatch job at MacFarlane's Ranch adds to the Bollard Twins Outfit journal entry. It appears that this glitch has been fixed, as it seems to happen very rarely now. Tested on Xbox 360, not yet confirmed on PS3. Trivia * The title name is directly opposite of the mission Old Friends, New Problems later in the game. * It is unnecessary to shoot the animals as Bonnie will do it anyway. Gallery File:Newfriends.jpg rdr_friends_problems01.jpg rdr_obstacles_path03.jpg File:Bonnie2.jpg External Links *Video Walkthrough Part 1 *Video Walkthrough Part 2 *"New Friends, Old Problems" Walkthrough at Bright Hub Category:Redemption Missions Category:Single Player Category:Walkthrough